What is Going On?
by boysinabooth
Summary: All Cloud was doing was trying to get to his room at the inn, but the ruckus coming from Sephiroth's room keeps him from doing so, he just has to know what is going on in there.


_Disclaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy VII so please do not sue me._

**A/N: The scene set up is in one of the inns, and it is not based on anything that actually happened in the game. I hope you like it! It's slight OOC, but hey, if it weren't then we wouldn't have a story now would we?**

* * *

**What Is Going On?**

* * *

Cloud found himself whistling as he walked up the inn stairs. As he passed by Sephiroth's room he heard a loan moan escape from the silver haired man. Slightly thrown off guard, the blond-haired boy stopped immediately.

'Sephiroth must have gotten one of the local whores in town. Boy, she sounds like a thriller.' Cloud thought sheepishly. However, the longer he stood there, he realized that he only heard the moans of Sephiroth. Somewhat embarrassed, he pressed forward and down the hall toward his bedroom, not wanting to hear Sephiroth a second longer.

"Oh yes! Yes! It's so long." Cloud heard the silver haired man scream in ecstasy. Upon these words, Cloud tripped over his own two feet and had no choice but to listen to Sephiroth's personal pleasure. "Yes, you're sexy. Give it to me now. Come on."

Cloud felt bile rising in his throat and pushed up off the ground and began to run down the stairs, bumping into Zack along the way. He gave a quick apology and within seconds he was gone and out of the inn. Zack glanced at the inn door, perplexed at Cloud's recent actions, and shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs.

Upon passing the silver haired man's room, he heard discreet noises, and - believing there was an incident - opened the bedroom door.

"Zack! How dare you enter without knocking!" Sephiroth exclaimed from his bathroom. Zack stared in awe at what he saw and Sephiroth could tell. He rolled his eyes and pulled him in the bathroom. "Well, don't just sit there and watch, you can come on in and join me."

"But, I-" Zack interjected.

"Nonsense! I don't want to hear anything!" Sephiroth said, shaking his head and slamming the bathroom door.

-

'I hope Sephiroth has stopped what he was doing.' Cloud thought, trying to block out disturbing images of Sephiroth alone in his bathroom. He shook his head strongly and held his breath as he began to walk up the stairs again.

"Mmmm, Sephiroth you're doing great." Zack hummed from the closed door. Cloud gasped in horror, and quickly placed his hands over his mouth. "Don't stop, a little more to the left. Yeah, there's the spot."

"OH MY GOD!" Cloud screamed, bursting down the hallway. He needed to get away, and fast, before Sephiroth got a hold of him. Feverishly, he began to pack all of his belongings up in a knapsack. When he got all his necessities, he turned around and was faced by the silver haired man. "GO AWAY!"

"Cloud, what is troubling you?" Sephiroth asked gently, sitting down on the bed. "I hate to see you like this when we are on our mission. You need to stay focused and concentrated. If you would like, I could show you a few tips how in my room."

"No! I'm not going in there!" Cloud exclaimed. "You cannot make me! You may have gotten Zack in there with you, but no way will you get me in the- hey!"

Sephiroth felt this was the appropriate time to dismiss Cloud's incessant whining, and pull him down the hall and into his inn room. Upon entering, Cloud shut his eyes closed, refusing to see any horrid things that were stowed away in Sephiroth's room.

"Cloud, relax." the stronger man said, glancing deep into Cloud's blue eyes. "Come in my bathroom, I will show you the best remedy that this little inn has." Sephiroth coaxed the blond-haired boy forward with a wriggle of his eyebrow.

"Please...no..." Cloud cried, a tear falling down his face.

"See, it's the latest in fashion trends these days, all the young kids are doing it." Sephiroth stated pointing dumbly at a brush. He stroked his hair softly with it and hummed quietly at the feeling. He smiled down at Cloud - who looked completely dumbstruck - and handed him the brush. "It really gets my hair shiny. It works so much better than what I normally use."

Cloud rolled his eyes and passed out when he realized what was really going on the whole time.


End file.
